


Freewheeling Pansexual

by playswithsquirrelsss



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings get Klaus to tell them about what happened in Vietnam.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Freewheeling Pansexual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TUA fic so sorry if I fucked up some of the characters. 
> 
> Yes, this is a Cassie Clare/TMI reference because Magnus Bane and Klaus Hargreeves are bi/pan icons who love eye makeup, fashion, and extravagance.

Klaus knew there was no point in telling his siblings about Hazel and Cha-Cha and Vietnam. They'd just think he was grasping for attention like he apparently always did. That's why he hadn't.

But now they were all staring expectantly at him. Five had let it slip that he disappeared for two days and managed to time travel and be gone for 10 months, that maybe he found something that could help them while he was being held or whenever/wherever he traveled to.

His siblings were standing in a semi-circle around the bar, while Klaus himself was sitting lazily on one of their dad's chairs, occasionally glancing over to a spot near the bookcase. Diego looked apologetically at Klaus, "You don't have to say anything man, we'll figure this out." He knew some of what had happened in 'Nam, but he could never really get it.

"Wait a second- if Klaus knows something about the people who attacked us then we have a right know!" Allison argued.

Klaus wouldn't get into what was her right at that moment. He sighed, "Fine. I suppose I'll tell you. But I'll spare you the sexy details. Gather 'round children. It's storytime."

No one gathered around him.

"Fine. Be that way. Ahh, where to start? Well, I was taking a lovely bath and listening to- what was it? The song went like bum ba dum da-"

"Just skip ahead to when they took you, Klaus," said Luther.

"Very well." Klaus rolled his eyes at the empty spot near the bookcase. "Umm let's see... they knocked my over the head with something and put me in the back of their car. That Hazel guy is strong."

Allison and Luther gave each other a look Klaus couldn't decipher.

"Keep going," Ben urged from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah I will. Shut your piehole. You're breaking my concentration," Klaus replied to what appeared to be nothing. "Anyway, yeah they tortured me and shit for a few hours but I didn't break. I guess I have dad to thank for that one." Klaus glared at the bookcase again. "Oh shut up. Fine. Ben helped a little too."

"Ben?" Vanya asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Umm, he follows me around. Even if I'm high I can still see him most of the time... He's like my ghost bitch." Klaus paused. "Oh shut up, you basically are."

His siblings looked at him in confusion and disbelief. 

"You can't really see him," Luther said. "Come on guys he's just-"

"Would you let him finish?" Diego argued.

Klaus nodded his head in thanks to Diego. 

"So... With Ben's help, I didn't tell them anything. Mostly because I didn't know anything. Then they upped their torturous methods and I told them about the eye and the manufacturers. I guess that's when they torched the place."

"Let's assume this is true. What did they do to you?" Luther asked.

"Oh you know, the cliché torture methods. Waterboarding, strangling. The works."

Vanya's face sank. "I'm sorry that happened, Klaus-"

"Shh," Luther interrupted. He was starting to bug the shit out of Klaus. "Keep going."

"Anyway, I was sobering up and started seeing some ghosts. They were Hazel and Cha-Cha's victims. I managed to get into their heads when I brought up random kills they'd done before. A while later Diego's lady friend came in a freed me." Diego turned to the bar ad poured himself a drink. "I grabbed their briefcase thingy. I don't know I thought maybe I could pawn it or whatever was in it. But when I opened it, I time-traveled to- well, you know the rest."

"Where, or when, did you go?" Allison asked. While Luther still looked like he didn't believe him, Allison had a look of motherly sadness on their faces. Vanya and Five looked solemn but unphased. Diego kept sipping his drink. No matter their, facial expressions, all of them were intrigued by now.

"It's not important-"

"No, tell us. You managed to time travel with and destroy one of the Commission's briefcases. What happened next?" Five asked.

Klaus looked towards Ben. "They're your family. You can tell them what happened," he said.

"No I can't," Klaus replied to the empty space. "They won't believe me."

Vanya looked slightly confused for a second, "We won't make fun of you or anything. Right, Luther?" 

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Okay," Klaus sighed. "I went to Vietnam, in 1968." His siblings' eyes' widened. "The middle of the war. I just popped into one of our tents and got put to work. And while we weren't fighting," He looked down, playing with the dog tags around his neck. "I... I fell in love with someone."

Diego and Ben looked at him knowingly, the rest of his siblings made a motion for him to continue.

Klaus now felt the eyes of all of his siblings on him. His hands shook as he twisted the chain of the tags. "His name was Dave. He helped me through withdrawals and I spent my ten months there stone-cold sober. Anyway, we fought together in the Ashau Valley. Then he died on the front lines. In my arms." Klaus sniffled, but wouldn't let the tears fall. He got up from his seat, went to the bar, and poured himself a generous drink. The others stared at him in awe as he did so. "So, that makes me ten months older than you bitches," he pointed to everyone but Five. "and the second oldest." His attempts at lightening the mood failed.

Vanya cleared her throat. "I didn't know you were... gay."

Klaus chuckled and waltzed back to his seat, splaying himself across it. "I like to think of myself as more of a freewheeling pansexual but whatever floats your boat, my dear."

They all continued to look at him sadly. Luther shook the sympathy for his brother off his face. "Well, that doesn't help us. We already know about Hazel and Cha-Cha. I say we-"

"What the hell, man? You're seriously gonna write this shit off?" Diego interrupted. "Klaus spent ten months at war!"

Klaus got up from the chair. "Diego, it's okay. Let's go back to saving the world," He said with a twirl, spilling some of the scotch he had in his hand.

"No, it's not-"

"Look, we don't have time for Klaus' ridiculous stories and sexual prowesses-" Luther stopped himself as he realized what he said. Klaus' jaw tightened. Diego instinctively put a hand over one of his knives. Vanya, Allison, Ben, and even Five looked at their Number One in disbelief. 

"Well, since you don't have the time, I'm going to take a nap. It's been a long ten months." Klaus turned around and walked as confidently as he could up to his room, Ben following invisibly behind him.

Luther stood still, shocked by the words that had come out of his mouth. 

"Nice one, leader," Diego said sarcastically, going upstairs to check on Klaus. 

Vanya ran up to him, stopping him before he could get to the first landing. "Let me talk to him."

Diego was confused but didn't question it. He wanted to see Luther tear himself up over this.

~~~

"Klaus?" Vanya knocked quietly on his door. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose you're going to anyway," he replied.

When she walked in, she found Klaus sitting on the floor against his bed. His makeup was smudged, but he wasn't crying anymore. Vanya sat down next to him. Ben was on his other side, thankful she didn't sit on (through?) him.

"Are you okay?"

"Been better. Could use some drugs right about now," Klaus chuckled but stopped when he saw his sister's saddened face. "I should've known that would happen. Luther never stops wanting to please dear old dad."

"He didn't mean it. But that's no excuse." Vanya sighed, "I know what you're feeling."

"Oh? You've spent ten months at war? Well, thank you for your service, dear sister."

"No- I mean... I like girls. And I like guys, I like Leonard. I just... know it's not easy."

Ben and Klaus' eyes widened, but they smiled fondly at their sister. "Hmm. Thanks for telling me, Vanny."

Vanya chuckled, "'Freewheeling pansexual,' huh?" 

"Yup, I thought they'd get a kick out of it. I guess not, though" Klaus laughed.

"I liked it, but maybe they just weren't the right crowd," she joked, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

They sat in silence for a while, until Diego, Allison, and Five came slowly walking in. Allison and Diego sat on Klaus' bed, their legs slightly on top of their siblings. Five pushed some books out of the way and sat on Klaus' bedside table. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the siblings just enjoying the presence of each other without a fight ensuing, Luther tentatively walked into the room and sat in front of Klaus. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to open up."

Klaus looked at Luther with a completely blank face. "Thank you. Apology accepted." 

Luther moved back a little so he was sitting against the bedside table, Five's feet now leaning on his gargantuan shoulder.

"What? You're not gonna go back to planning on saving the world from the apocalypse?" Klaus asked, only kind of joking. 

Five and Luther looked at each other. "No, I think a few minutes of peace and quiet will do us some good," Five said.

Klaus smiled, and they all fell back into their respective little worlds.


End file.
